Antalorgia
Antalorgia (Russian: Анталоргия, Antalorgiya), or the Republic of Antalorgia (Russian: Республика Анталоргия, Respublika Antalorgiya), is a country located in Jafaria, between , , and , sharing maritime borders with , and . The most important cities in Antalorgia are Leranograd and Lutetin. Leranograd is the country's capital, while Lutetin is the most important trading town of the country. Antalorgia's name literally means "against Alorgia", referring to Alorgia, which was in the Middle Ages the mortal enemy of the predecessor of Antalorgia. With a population density of about 429 people per km², Antalorgia is fairly densely populated. Antalorgia is regarded as semi-tolerant: abortion, prostitution and euthanasia are legal, while they have a strict drugs policy and sometimes negative towards LGBTs. (Antalorgia used to be the only country with a law prohibiting LGBT-propaganda aimed at minors, but this law was abolished after having been in use for only 18 weeks.) History Foundation (to be added soon) Assault on foreign aid convoy On 25 November 2014, Antalorgia was shocked by an attack on a military airplane carrying several food parcels to be dropped over , where two earthquakes had struck recently. The airplane disappeared from the radar above the sea between and . It turned out that the airplane had been shot out of the air by an assault rocket, coming from the direction of Tommanija. A research set up to find the perpertrator of the attack is still running. Lyrical War On 7 December 2014, the Antalorgian parliament voted for a law forbidding propaganda of non-traditional relationships in front of minors. This wasn't well received by the governments of , the , and , but was approved of by the government of . Mere hours after the voting, a war broke out with Kayania, the Rainbow Islands, Eurovisia and Lyscia on one side, and Antalorgia and Atlantis on the other side. A temporary armistice was declared on the 9th of December. In the meantime, the cities of Sagadvor and Khololachuga were destroyed by Eurovisian hovercrafts, killing 285,000 and 35 citizens respectively. Antalorgian military units had taken over a large part of the Lyscian territory, connecting Antalorgia to the Jafarian Sea. The war officially came to an end on 25 March 2015. Unrecognition by Tommanija On that same 25 March 2015, the Tommanijan government announced that from that day on they would see , and Antalorgia as unclaimed territories. This was badly received by the international community, and the Antalorgian government immediately took measures against Tommanija. End of the Alexandrovich cabinet On 13 April 2015, a referendum on the eventual abolishment of the above described LGBT propaganda law was held in Antalorgia. A majority voted for abolishment, which Alexandrovich took up as a vote of no confidence towards his policy and his cabinet. After 41 hours of crisis consultation, Alexandrovich announced he'd step down. New elections were held on 15 April. Geography Antalorgia is mostly flat, but contains two mountainous areas: the Half-Blood Mountains in the west (with a peak of 1,116 metres on Mount Thalia), and the Daniil Mountains in the far east. Antalorgia has two major forests: the Zephyros Forest in the northwest and the Arsosna Forest in the southeast. There are some small forests, too: for example, the Livashe Forest surrounding Yablokoship, and the Senga Forest covering the far southwest of the country. The Polano Forest, which covered almost all Razhnuga, ceased to exist in 1997, as it had to move over in favour of the growing industry in the district. Often called the most striking sight of Antalorgia are the Myshka Falls, where the Gerets River flows into the Leran Lake, with a difference in level of almost 500 metres. Climate All temperatures in °C. Government Antalorgia has been a unitary parliamentary democracy for centuries. The President (currently Jelle Brandt Corstius) is officially the head of state, but in real terms mainly fulfills ceremonial functions. The executive power is formed by the Council of Ministers. The head of government, the Prime Minister, is the leader of the largest party of the coalition. The cabinet is responsible to the monocameral Parliament, which also has legislative powers.The Parliament's 75 members are elected in direct elections on the basis of party-list proportional representation. These are held every four years, or sooner if the cabinet decides (or is forced to) step down. District council elections are held every two years, just like the municipal elections. April 2015 elections The last elections in Antalorgia were held on 16 April 2015, following the abdication of Prime Minister Sergej Alexandrovich. Six parties took part. Division of the ministries Foreign relations All information given below according to Sébastien David, the current Minister of Foreign Affairs. Close cooperation with * * * * At good terms with * * * * * * * * * Demographics Antalorgia consists of six districts. Demipetsk '''takes care of the Antalorgian agriculture, their strawberries being regarded as the best of the world. Also, it is home ground to quite a few athletes. Demipetsk contains the highest mountain in the country: Mount Thalia, which has a height of 1,116 metres. The capital of Demipetsk, Olympia, is one of the highest situated towns of the country: in fact, only Sosnokhedzh, in the district of Benelia, beats Olympia. Some citizens speak Ancient Greek here. '''Tuskin is known for its industrial products, including heavy firearms. Some rumors say somewhere in Tuskin, there is a top secret training area of the Antalorgian army. Tuskin is large though scarcely populated district, due to most of it being inhospitable (e.g. the small desert surrounding Sagadvor and the high mountains in the northwest). Most Tuskin citizens speak fluent Latin. Razhnuga takes care of the fishing and the food industry of Antalorgia, while its capital, Lutetin, is also the most important trading town in the country, with an enormous harbour. It used to be sparsely populated as well as Tuskin, until a few years ago the forest that covered over two thirds of the district was chopped down in order to improve the attainability of Lutetin, which resulted in a large inflow of inhabitants. A French-speaking minority is living here. Benelia is the largest and second most densely populated district of Antalorgia. Its capital is Saardam. Quite a few Benelians speak Dutch. Trinovantov is a pretty modest district in the far south of the country, known for its sunny areas in the surroundings of Kanareya as well as its huge amount of immigrants living there. Leranograd is the capital district of Antalorgia. It's also the political and cultural centre of the country. Transport Air travel Antalorgia currently has two international airports: *'Maximovo' (serving Leranograd) *'Zamoklanovo' (serving Mesh-Pryamoy) There are also three other public airports, with only internal connections: *'Sudnopolyovo Airport' (serving Pivoplotina; used to be an international airport) *'Hellanovo Airbase' (serving Hippogorod; also used by the Antalorgian Army) *'Avíla Airbase '(serving Tibrograd; also used by the Antalorgian Army) Finally, there's one military-only airport: *'Kucha Gertsoga Airbase' (serving Kucha Gertsoga) Rail transport The rail transport in Antalorgia is handled by Antalorgian Railways. AR runs a high-speed maglev service, the ATAM. Ferry links From the port of Lutetin, there's a direct ferry link to the , the and . Television and radio The main Antalorgian broadcaster is the ABO (Antalorgia Broadcasting Organisation). Lyrical Song Contest Children's Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries